


love of my life/light of my life

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: New Year's Eve and Daichi's birthday is spent baking cookies and cuddling on the couch.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 21





	love of my life/light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> just a little DaiSuga one-shot for Daichi's birthday!

“Daichi! What do you want to do for your birthday? Do you want to go out for dinner? Tell me,” Suga asks as soon as he wakes up and finds Daichi making breakfast in the kitchen. Suga receives a kiss, then a chuckle, “good morning to you too, Koushi.”

Suga only pouts, then sighs, “good morning love of my life Daichi Sawamura,” he smirks right after, then eyes Daichi, who looks amused. “Well that’s quite the greeting, the light of my life Koushi Sugawara,” he scrunches his nose at him and offers Suga a cup of coffee. “Good morning,”

Suga takes the cup and sits down, Daichi doing the same right after, “you haven’t answered my question.” Daichi looks at him, mid-sip of his drink, then he puts his cup down. “Well, I haven’t baked with you in a while.”

Daichi smiles as he sees Suga’s eyes light up by his request, “really? You wanna try to bake? With me?” He sounds nothing but amazed, and Daichi laughs at him, “well yes, light of my life Koushi Sugawara, wasn’t that enough to prove I’d love to do anything with you, even baking?”

“ _Okay_ , but what do you want to bake? A cake? Cupcake? Cookies?” Suga asks, listing a few more recipes in his head if ever Daichi wants something else. “Oh! I haven’t baked cookies in a while,” Daichi answers, and it makes Suga raise his brow, “you’ve baked cakes with me, but cupcakes? Not yet. Who have you been baking with behind my back?” he gives Daichi a suspicious look and points at him with an accusing finger.

Daichi raises his hands up with a defensive look on his face, “I’m innocent your honor, I’ve only baked with my siblings and the cupcakes were for your birthday last year and that had to be a surprise so I baked with Shimizu.” Suga drops his accusing finger and puts it under his chin and makes a thinking face, “I see, you are not guilty.”

Daichi sighs in relief then looks at Suga with a smile threatening to turn into a laugh, and once he heard Suga giggle, their morning continued with fits of laughter.

* * *

“I’ll preheat the oven.”

“I have the flour.”

“I have the eggs.”

“I have the chocolate.”

“I have the shuga.”

“Daichi, no.”

Daichi laughs at Suga’s reaction to his horrible joke, “okay sorry, I’ll go get the measuring cups now.” He walks off to the cupboards as Suga continues to put the other ingredients on the table. Once everything was ready, they put on their aprons and started measuring and mixing. Suga was playing music from his phone as he danced around while he mixed the wet ingredients while Daichi was concentrating to sift the flour.

Daichi however, couldn’t help but stop and laugh at his boyfriend, who was obviously having more fun than him. “You seem happy,” he points out as soon as he finally finishes sifting while Suga adds the wet ingredients. He shrugs, then gives the bowl to Daichi and he mixes, “I don’t get to bake with you much anymore, especially now that we have jobs. It’s nice, and I get to do this,” he dips his finger in the dough to get a bit of it to offer to Daichi for him to taste.

Daichi doesn’t decline and tastes the cookie dough, “it’s good!” Suga chuckles and gives himself a taste and nods, agreeing. He turns around and takes the cookie sheet they prepared on top of the stove, he looks back to Daichi, who’s still mixing the dough, “I think you’ve mixed them enough, let’s turn them into balls already.”

Suga set the cookie sheet on the table as they start to make regular-sized balls and put it on the sheet. Suga’s phone had stopped playing, there was a beeping sound that indicated his battery was low. So, they were working in silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was peaceful, and somehow, well deserved.

Both of them had worked hard for the whole year and they didn’t have much time for each other, especially when Daichi worked as a cop while Suga worked as a teacher. They never had the time to just sit down and be silent, to just be comfortable in each other’s presence, it was always just ongoing and fast, but now, they were making cookies in silence. Neither of them spoke, and yet it was as if they were communicating through the silence.

After using up all the cookie dough, they put the cookies in the oven and cleaned up around the kitchen while they waited. They took turns in poking the cookies to check if they were done, and by the fourth check by Suga and the last wipe of the table by Daichi, the cookies were ready. Daichi looked at the time after they take out the cookies to cool, “cookies for lunch, is that okay with you?”

“Yup!” Suga nods with a smile as he looks over to the cupboards for hot chocolate. “I’ll prepare the living room with a movie then,” Daichi tells him before he walks off and Suga laughs, “and a movie? Daichi, stop seducing me!” Daichi laughs at him in the living room, “only for the light of my life, Koushi Sugawara.”

Suga rolls his eyes and makes two cups of hot chocolate while Daichi comes back to the kitchen to put the cookies on a plate. They both finish at the same time and they head to the living room, where a movie was ready to play and the couch was filled with blankets and pillows, just as they like it when they want to relax.

They sit and cuddle next to each other and Daichi starts the movie, “anything else you wanna do for your birthday? We could go out to dinner tonight.” Suga suggests as he takes a bite of the cookies—not failing to hum in delight right after. Daichi hums, “maybe we could cook together for dinner, wouldn’t that be better?” he looks down at Suga, who was comfortably leaning on his chest.

“That is better, you’re smart. I like that,” Suga reaches up to kiss lips but only reaches his chin, “happy birthday and happy new year, love of my life Daichi Sawamura. I can’t wait to be with you again next year.”

“Thank you. I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you too, Daichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Daichi and Happy New Year Everyone! :D


End file.
